Why Do We Fall in Love: The Flipside
by realwizardsdrinkpepsi
Summary: The story of Why Do We Fall in Love, but in various points of views


**Why Do We Fall in Love: The Flipside**

**Definitely Potter Boobs (Harry's POV)**

I'm woken up with a kick to the face from my best mate. "Ron," I whisper. But he just grunts and swings his leg at me again. I quietly hop out of bed. There is no way I'm going to be able to sleep with Ron pretending to be a ninja. I make my way to the nearest bathroom when I see someone heading downstairs. And as luck would have it, it seems that that person is leaving Ginny's room. This could be my chance; its late, nobody should be up.

I slowly gather up the nerve follow after her, and I nearly jump out of my skin when the floor creaks. I suck it up and work my way into the kitchen.

"Harry," she says looking like a dear in headlights with a cup held in midair. She takes a sip of her juice awkwardly.

"I couldn't sleep," I blurt out. Smooth Potter, I tell myself. I should have said something like 'hello beautiful'.

"Oh," she replies awkwardly, fiddling with her cup. I need an excuse to get closer and my eyes zero in on her cup.

"Is that your special juice," I ask, already knowing the answer. She nods, her eyes not leaving mine. I could be reading into this, but the way she's looking at me, it's almost as if she wants me as much as I want her. "Could I try some," I ask nervously, moving closer.

"No," she says, snapping her head back and draining the cup of juice, her cheeks puffing up. I'm momentarily stunned and unsure of how to proceed next, but my feet keep moving toward her as she swallows. I could give her something to swallow, I think to myself…wait, now is not the time to be imagining things about Ginny when she's right in front of me.

Without thinking, without even breathing, I wrap my arms around her hips and pull her close. She doesn't object and I breathe out with a smile. It's now or never. As I watch her head tilt back toward me, small drops of green juice pooling around the seam between her lips, I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I lick the drops of juice from her lips, her soft lips that feel so good.

"Mmm, that is tasty," I whisper, but I'm not talking about the juice. I pause, the shock on her face making me hesitant for all of two seconds. But I convince myself it's good shock, especially since she hasn't pushed me away yet. I lean forward, tilting my head to pull her bottom lip in between my own. My heart is thudding so loud, I'm afraid Ron will hear it. I grip, her hips, nervous that she hasn't reacted. It feels like it's been a year since I placed by lips on hers, but I know it's only been a second or two.

Her hands suddenly spring into my hair and grip the hair at the base of my neck. I throw caution to the wind, pressing my lips even harder into hers and running my hands down her sides, feeling the warm, soft indents of her waist and the slight rise and fall of her stomach as she takes a shuddering breath in, never parting lips.

Thunderous footsteps break me out of my Ginny trance. Those could only belong to one person: my best mate. I reluctantly break away from Ginny but can't help the grin that I know is stretching its way across my face. She too tries to act natural, as if we hadn't been kissing two seconds ago, as Ron appears in the doorway.

"What's going on," he booms.

"Nothing," Ginny mumbles into her empty cup.

"Then why was your ring going off," Ron asks. I peek over at her ring as she asks what he's talking about. Nothing seems out of place with her ring. "There's a security system in it and it will alert me whenever someone gets close to you," Ron says smugly, crossing his arms. Nice of him to tell me about this.

"Ron," Ginny yells, "I don't need a fucking security ring," she continues shouting. Ginny has a bit of a temper when it comes to Ron but I find it fucking sexy when she's yelling; her cheeks get all flushed and her forehead gets the sexiest dimple right above her right eye when she frowns that makes me want to kiss it. I watch as Ginny tries and fails miserably to pull the ring off. Oh crap, can Ron tell what I'm thinking?

"There's a glue charm on it," Ron says, smirking.

"Why did you get her a security ring," I blurt out. This is a terrible gift.

"Because there is a freak in the house that wants to rape her! I was trying to protect her," Ron shouts at me like I'm an idiot.

Oh Dean. I almost forgot about him. "Ron how do you get it off," Ginny growls, still trying to pull it off.

"Yeah right, I'm not telling you," Ron says. "Why was it going off anyway, you have to be close to a non-family member to make it go off," Ron continues, suddenly shifting his attention from Ginny to me. OH crap. I don't think that Ron would like to hear that I was snogging his baby sister.

"Um I was just checking out her ring," I answer quietly.

"Well mate, let's go to bed," Ron says, not questioning my lie. I follow him up the stairs slowly, turning back to get one last glimpse of Ginny's sparkling eyes and flushed lips before I head up for the night.

Ron closes the door and flops down on his bed. "My sister is such a dork Harry mate," Ron says hogging the bed.

"What," I ask, confused even though I've hear Ron rant about Ginny much before.

"Yeah she needs to be a proper girl and wear better underwear," Ron mumbles sleepily into his pillow. An image of Ginny in a thong flashes into my head.

"Ron why are you bringing this up now," I ask. But my only answer is his snores. I sigh, and settle onto my pillow. I just had the best kiss of my life; she wasn't crying and she wasn't trying to eat my face off either. But it was with my best mate's sister. How am I supposed to tell him about this? He'll freak out because he freaks out about everything related to Ginny. And how am I supposed to talk to Ginny when she has that damn ring on? I drift off to sleep trying to think of a solution.

-o-O-o-

I wake up to a slap to the face. "Ron," I growl, rolling out of bed. He's still cuddled up sleeping. And is he sucking his thumb? I think he is! I wish I had a camera to document this. I'm chuckling to myself when Ron's eyes snap open. I realize there's a beeping coming from his bedside table. He rushes down to Ginny's room. I follow after and watch as Ron barges into his sister's room.

"What's going on in he—" Ron starts to shout but falls short.

"It's not what it looks like," I hear Ginny shout. What's not what it looks like? Is she with Dean? How could she? Did last night mean nothing to her? I push past Ron in the doorway to see for myself. My eyes widen in shock as I take in Ginny sitting on top of Hermione, both of them breathing heavily. I feel a twitch in my pants but quickly try to push the thought aside. After yesterday, the sight of Ginny with her chest rising and falling, her hair spread out across her shoulders and her legs wrapped around another girl is enough to make any man drool.

Ron pushes his way into the room. "Harry mate, I'm going to need the room," Ron says.

"Take it," there's no use arguing with him anyway.

"Ronald I can't, I have work to do," Hermione complains, not moving. Ron just picks her up and carries her away to his room, leaving me alone with his baby sister. My best mate's baby sister who is looking at me like she wants to kiss me again. But Ron's my best mate, I really should talk to him first.

"Harry I-"she starts.

"Ginny, uh I gotta go," I say quickly, looking at the ring and thinking of Ron. If he caught us together and the ring going off for the second time, I'm sure even Ron could put two and two together. I rush down to the kitchen to distract myself. But instead I find Dean on his way upstairs.

"Where are you going," I ask, trying to keep the malice out of my voice.

"Oh just to see Ginny," Dean answers, looking past me.

"No you're not," I say, blocking his entrance and crossing my arms to keep from punching him in the face again.

"Yeah I am Harry, move out of the way," Dean growls.

"She doesn't want to see you," I say angrily; he shouldn't get to talk to Ginny.

"Look Harry, she wants me, don't be jealous," Dean snickers, finally looking at me.

"Me jealous of you? Get real," I snap. Ginny wants me and not him; she kissed me back last night.

"Just move," Dean says, raising his voice.

"No," I say, glaring at him.

"Fine," Dean shouts, stalking off to the living room. I can't wait for Fred and George to get him with that sweet; it'll serve him right, trying to force himself on Ginny.

I walk over to the den to find my godson. He's sitting on Molly's lap eating a cookie—he'll be obese if she keeps feeding him like that.

"I'll take him for a bit," I say, holding my arms out for Teddy. She plops him into my arms and he looks at me deviously. Before my eyes he changes his hair from a dark brown to the exact shade of Ginny's hair. If he wasn't a baby, I would swear he was doing this on purpose.

"Teddy really, could you be more subtle," I say shaking my head. We settle down and watch some wizard's television, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm thinking about Ginny and Ron. As if my thoughts called out to her, Ginny appears in the doorway looking as fine as ever. I try not to dwell on the fact that I know exactly what kind of underwear she has on thanks to Ron. I barely even notice Molly behind her.

"Harry dear, Ginny will take Teddy; I need your help folding. I would make Ginny do it, but frankly, she's terrible at it," Molly says, plopping a basket down in front of me. She didn't really give me a choice and I sort of feel like I'm back at the Dursley's except the food is way better and of course, Dudley isn't an extremely sexy girl. I hold Teddy out to Ginny and she lets her hands linger on mine for just a few seconds. This is possibly an indication that she wants to continue what we started last night. She takes Teddy and sprawls out on the couch with him on top of her. Teddy plays with her hair and I can't help but be jealous of my one-and-a-half year old godson. Molly snaps me out of my staring when she announces that she needed to do something laundry-related. Teddy looks around with the same look he gives me when I catch him stealing cookies.

"What," Ginny asks, confused. I just focus my attention on Teddy. What is he up to? He answers my internal question by shouting "Grapefroo" and attaching his hands to Ginny's boobs.

WHAT! **I** haven't even touched those yet! Now Ginny's going to think I taught him that! Curse Ron for teaching him that.

"Uh Harry, could you remove your godson's hands from my um … grapefruits," she says, blushing. How hard is Teddy grabbing her?

"Uh sure," I mumble, walking over.

"Teddy please don't use Ron's words," I say, hoping to clear my reputation. I force myself not to palm her boobs as my hands flutter around, trying to remove Teddy's hands. Yet I can't help but marvel at the softness of her mounds and I must admit, I'm enjoying this. Before I can think about what to do next, I hear someone clearing their throat.

I spin around, the blood draining from my face at the thought of what this must look like to Ron. Thankfully, it's just Hermione.

"I-uh, uh," I stammer, unable to explain myself as Ginny pries Teddy's hands off. So she wasn't so helpless after all!

"Uh Ginny can I talk to you," Hermione asks, looking mortified. She whispers something into Ginny's ear. I try to listen in but only catch "with Teddy here". Then the tell-tale pounding footsteps of Ron come thundering down the stairs.

"Oh here you are Hermione," Ron says, walking over to her. It's obvious who wears the pants in that relationship. Just as Ron swings his arm around Hermione, Teddy takes his opportunity to say his new word while pointing at Hermione's chest.

Ron's face reddens and he starts shaking his head back and forth at Teddy. That's what he gets for teaching him that word.

"What," Hermione growls at Ron, "have you been teaching Teddy," she continues.

"It was Harry!" Ron squeaks, pointing a finger at me. Oh no, I'm not facing Hermione's wrath.

"What! No it wasn't," I protest. Before Hermione can start shouting at Ron, Molly walks in.

"What are you lot doing in here," she asks, setting down another basket.

"Nothing," Ron answers quickly while dragging Hermione to the couch. I slump back down on the floor. I pull out some clothes but I can't help but stare at Ginny. I finish balling up some socks and plunge my hand back into the basket. My fingers brush against something soft so I pull it out to examine it. It's a bright green bra and I know just who it belongs to; the cups fit perfectly in my palms. I look up at Ginny who's watching me curiously. She definitely has Potter-boobs I smirk to myself. Before I have a chance to relish in the fact that this thing held Ginny's boobs, it is ripped from my hands by Molly.

"Oh sorry Harry dear, those can't be folded," she says. I can't help the frown that appears on my face. But then I realize I can probably find more in this basket. My fingers brush against something soft and thin. Jackpot. I pull it out and am horrified to discover that I was just feeling up Ron's underwear. I continue to fold, avoiding any more soft materials.

Molly gets up to make dinner but I refuse to look up and watch my best friends frolic on the couch. I can't even look at Ginny without picture her in that bra. So I just focus on the task at hand. Eventually, Molly calls for dinner and Ron practically sprints to the table with Hermione trailing behind. She subtly turns and smirks at us, leaving just Ginny and me in the room. Well, with a sleeping Teddy on her lap.

"Harry, a little help," she pleads.

"I'm not falling for that one again," I mumble, imagining one of her scarier brothers walking in on me practically feeling her up.

"I didn't know Hermione was watching," she protests innocently.

"Sure," I say, smirking at her and moving to wrap my arms around her, I look down at her hand and realize the ring is gone.

"Where's your ring," I ask. So if her ring's gone, then there's no chance of Ron walking in again! Although I'm still going to have to tell him. He deserves to know.

"Bill," she answers, smiling.

"Well we should get to the kitchen," I say, unwrapping my arms as I pull Teddy off of her. She sighs at the loss of contact.

"His grip was so tight, I thought he was going to pull my shirt off," she says, adjusting her shirt.

I wish.

I pull Teddy closer as I walk out of the room. "Good boy," I whisper to him and he simply responds with a goofy smile. In that moment I see Tonks and Lupin in his face and I am reminded again of the responsibility I have toward Teddy.

Dinner goes by quickly although I don't feel like eating much; my eyes keep drifting towards Ginny at the opposite end of the table.

"Harry mate come on," Ron calls from the stairs. I get up to join him. I plop down on his bed and pull out my Quidditch book while Ron pulls out his flask.

"Breaking in the Christmas present," I ask.

"Do you think Hermione will have sex with me," Ron asks after taking a long pull from the flask.

"Um no," I say, tired of having this same discussion with Ron 50 million times.

"But she has this no jerking off policy and I'm lonely," Ron pouts.

"Ron don't look at me like that, I won't have sex with you either," I say, finding the page where I left off.

"Whoa, no, I was just thinking maybe you could convince her to have sex with me," Ron says hopefully.

"No way in hell," I say, imagining her slapping me. I hear a shrill shriek from downstairs and smile.

"What was that," Ron asks, startled.

"Ask Fred," I say. So it worked; Dean deserves it.

Ron gets up, putting the flask away. "I think I'm going to go find Hermione," he says, checking himself out in the mirror before walking out. Finally some time alone.

I find the picture I've stashed in the back of my book along with the scrap of parchment; it's just a doddle that I stole from one of her scrolls. And the picture, well the Weasleys do a great job documenting their beach trips.

Ginny runs around in a bikini, stopping every few seconds to smile up at me. I can feel myself hardening in my jeans. I close my eyes and remember the feel of her lips on mine.

Suddenly the door flings open and Ginny's standing there. I quickly slam the book shut and put it back into my trunk. Ginny shuts the door and walks over to me.

"Ginny what are you doing here," I ask, hoping she doesn't notice the problem in my pants. She frowns slightly, the little dimple appearing on her forehead again, before she finally opens her mouth to speak.

"Harry, I don't know what the other night was for you, but for me it was amazing and I was really hoping it meant something for you," she says, staring up at me. She thinks I don't like her, she thinks I could be a jerk like any of those other guys she's dated. I want to tell her how long I've wanted to kiss her, but thinking about saying that just makes me want to do it.

So I do. I kiss her. Hard. And she doesn't object. She pulls me closer, wrapping her arms around me. I lick her lips and the sensation of her softness is almost too much. I fill my head with terrible thoughts like Ron and Lavender having sex on the train, just to control the problem in my pants. Ron, shit I'm making out with his sister in his room.

I pull away slightly and pant. "What about Ron."

"Harry we really need to figure this out for ourselves before we involve anyone," she answers, gazing up at me. This time she initiates the kiss and she can be just as rough as me.

I run my hands up her sides and stop at the edge of her bra. Memories of this afternoon fill my head, and I feel as if I could karate chop wooden boards with my hardness right now. I quickly imagine the Dursleys and exhale slightly as I soften just a little. I can't control myself completely though as I stare at Ginny who looks worried that I've stopped.

I move my lips back toward hers and tangle my hands in her glorious red hair. She runs her hands down my arms and I can feel a hint of a smile on her face. I knew working out all summer would pay off.

She breaks away, breathing heavily. She begins to lean in again but pulls back as the sound of Ron's pounding footsteps start to resound. Crap, he can't catch us alone again, it'll be so obvious. I don't think as I push her down under the bed, giving my hands a few moments to palm her ass before the door is slammed open.

I stand by the bed innocently, not really making an effort to hide my smile.

"Harry-mate, what are you still doing here," Ron asks with Hermione right behind him.

"Um, it _is_ partially my room too," I answer, trying not to look at the bed.

"Well Harry, would you mind leaving for a moment," Hermione asks, smiling at Ron.

"Um, are you sure about that," I ask, shifting towards the bed. What if Ron convinces her to do it in here? I don't want Ginny to have to go through that!

"Yes, get out," Ron almost shouts at me while Hermione sits there and giggles. Hermione wouldn't let him do anything, I reason with myself as I make my way to the door.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be with Teddy," I call out to Ginny before shutting the door. I hope she doesn't hate me too much for leaving her in there.

I race down the stairs, not exactly sure what to do next. Should I go back up there and profess my fondness towards Ginny to Ron? Ginny did say to keep it to ourselves. But if we're sneaking around then I won't be able to kiss her like that whenever I want. I'll have to wait and be absolutely sure nobody is around.

I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing. I bet she has him giving her a foot rub or something stupid like that. The only reason I'm not worried about Ginny is because I know Hermione wouldn't do anything with Ron.

As I continue to pace restlessly around the house, I almost run into Fred.

"Hey man," I say, looking up.

"Hey Harry," Fred answers, smirking.

"So I take it your plan worked," I ask, trying to not be awkward. Fred would probably hex me with one of his candies if he knew what I was just doing with his sister.

"Work? Of course it worked, it was perfect. And he was livid, almost got Mum," Fred answers, with a huge grin.

"How'd you stop him," I ask. Not like Dean had much of a penis to begin with.

"Oh I whipped out my wand and enlarged it again," Fred says laughing.

"How," I start to ask, "wait, I don't want to know," I finish.

"Suit yourself Harry, it _is_ a really interesting spell," Fred says, turning to leave, most likely cooking up new ways to torture Dean. The guy deserves after what he's done to

Ginny.

I glance over at the clock; it's been 5 minutes, I wonder if Ginny's okay. I don't really want to go in there because Ron normally gets really angry when I walk in on him, but I'm slightly more afraid of what Ginny will think if I leave her stranded up there.

I grab Teddy as an excuse; that's normal, it's late and he would need to sleep. I grab him from the kitchen and make my way up stairs. I almost collide into Charlie. He's the one Weasley I haven't really gotten a chance to bond with but now really isn't the time to start.

"Hello there," Charlie says, looking down at me. I probably look like a mess and my eyes keep darting past him.

"Harry you look a little out of it, is everything okay," Charlie asks.

"Yup couldn't be better," I answer, smiling.

"Sure, well good luck," Charlie says before he passes me and continues his descent. I could swear he mumbled something about Ginny, but I'm pretty sure I'm just thinking about her and projecting my thoughts. I rush up to the top floor. I don't even think about it as I knock quickly and push up the door.

"Ron, Teddy needs to slee—" I start but my eyes lock on Ron and Hermione, both of whom are shirtless. "Bloody hell! Ron! Hermione!" I yell. What have I put Ginny through? I cover Teddy's eyes so that he isn't scared by this sight.

"Damn it Harry!" Ron yells. I must have arrived in the nick of time. Poor Ginny! And this bed sags, they were probably right on top over her. She's probably pissed at me.

"Um Harry, could you give me a moment," Hermione mumbles shyly, covering her chest. I can't help but think that Ginny's are way better. I shuffle awkwardly out of the room.

"You didn't see anything," I say to Teddy and he just shakes his head sleepily. Sometimes I feel like he can actually understand me.

"Uh guys," I call though the door, not wanting them to start romping on the bed again. Hermione runs out of the room and Ron follows after.

"I'll be right back mate, I'm just gonna walk her down," Ron says, not meeting my eyes and then closing the door.

Ginny quickly crawls out from under the bed, stretching in such a way that make her shirt ride up, revealing a sliver of her creamy white skin. "You are so going to pay," she says, glaring at me.

I put Teddy in his crib and grab my invisibility cloak. I throw it at her; Ron could come back at anytime.

"One more thing," I say before she throws it over herself. "I'm sorry for putting you through that," I say, pulling her in for a kiss that ends way too quickly. Ron's loud footsteps that could rival a tyrannosaurus rex signal his arrival. Ginny leans in for one more kiss before quickly disappearing under my cloak.

I secretly love giving her my cloak, not only because I like knowing that she's wearing something of mine, but also because I love the way it smells when I get it back. It has a feminine, warm, Burrow-like smell that reminds me so much of Ginny.

"Ever heard of knocking mate, you know this is twice," Ron shouts at me, annoyed.

"I'm sorry man," I mumble, even though I'm not sorry; I got to save Ginny. I just kissed her even though Ron would be pissed about it. And part of me feels really bad about lying to him but another much larger part is thinking 'damn I really like her, more than I even thought I did'.


End file.
